Various attempts have been made to provide varied push-up exercise techniques. Some examples of patents which reflect these attempts are:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,106 to Shadford discloses an exercising stand which has an elongated base with an underside adapted to be placed on a supporting surface and the upper side divided into a pair of end areas separated by a central area. The upper side of the base has pegs or stand-offs which are arranged on each end area in a predetermined pattern. A U-shaped hand grip is removably carried on selected pairs of the pegs associated with each end area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,525 to Rozenblad discloses an exercise device having one or two wood plaques with relatively flat, inverted U-shaped bars extending vertically upright on the plaques.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,863 to Roach discloses a fitness bar having a base bar that has a pair of support arms extending generally upwardly from the distal ends of the base bar and a pair of support legs extending downwardly from the ends of the transverse beam bars.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,640 to Jennings, Sr. discloses a portable combination exercising stand, table and foot or leg rest having a pair of inverted U-shaped frames held in thrust resisting sleeves on the ends of a horizontal thrust resisting bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,338 to Acs et al. discloses an exercise device consisting of a pair of handles rigidly supported on a base to assist a user in various exercises.
U.S. Patent No. 4,610,448 to Hill discloses a hand grip for push-ups having cylindrical handles mounted on a U-shaped clevis, which is mounted on a base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,573 to Johannson et al. discloses an exercising device having a handle and first and second supports.
The patents to Shadford, Rozenblad, Johannson et al., Hill and Acs et al. are similar in providing handles having both of their ends fixed in position. Some of the devices disclosed in these patents may prove injurious if the handles are separated to such an extent that the handles would tip inwardly during exercise.
The patents to Jennings, Sr. and Roach disclose push-up stands which also are unstable during use.
The present invention avoids many of the drawbacks encountered in the prior known devices.